Tres
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Porque todo lo bueno viene de a tres. Sigue las vidas privadas de Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson en el largo camino que las prepara para las guerras que han de luchar: Contra Voldemort, contra sus miedos y contra sus propios defectos. Conoce a sus amistades, sus romances y sus mas grandes secretos.
1. INTRODUCCION

**DISCLAIMER:**Por primera y última vez, ¿por qué es requerido para publicar un fanfic en ffnet? Si yo fuese J. K. Rowling, la historia a continuación seria canon en el Potterverso. La gente pagaría millones por leerla - no sería tan económicamente inconsciente como para subirla a esta página con este alias, como único modo de publicarla. Si Harry Potter (personaje, universo y franquicia) me pertenecieran, entonces lo que escribo no seria fanfiction. Es decir, ficción escrita por fans. Es decir, soy una fan que escribe ficción. Nada más y nada menos.

* * *

_Notas: Lo importante es la historia, no la autora. Por lo que siento que es importante establecer cosas acerca de esta historia - qué es, y qué no es. Si estas clarificaciones no son de tu interés, puedes comenzar a leer bajo tu propio riesgo._

_Entre otras cosas, este es mi segundo intento de enlazar con el canon (de los libros, no las películas) la pareja de Katie y Oliver. Eso sí, cualquier parecido con Fotos en la Pared es pura coincidencia. Esta historia es menos inocente e idealizada. Va tocar una mayor cantidad de temas, una pizca de contenido ligeramente sexual, y la guerra contra Voldemort va a tener mucho más impacto. Advertidos todos._

_Aparte de Katie y Oliver, realmente me tomé licencia artística con Alicia y deseo enfocarme más en ella, porque Angelina ya tiene una historia que es bien canon (aquí simplemente la refuerzo y expando) y sobre Katie ya escribí suficiente. Sobre Alicia pocos escriben, así que le quiero hacer cierto honor._

_Como ya indiqué, esta historia trata de seguir el canon, pero los que me conocen saben que tiendo a tomarme extensas libertades con lo que no fue establecido por JKR hasta límites casi imposibles, y como prefiero mostrarlo y no explicarlo, les dejo esta introducción como toda explicación:_

* * *

**Tres.**

_**Introducción:  
**__**Tres años antes...**_

Escoba al hombro y mirada fija en el suelo enlodado, volvía al castillo tras lo que fue el momento más humillante de sus doce años de vida. Si tan siquiera el clima hubiese contradicho su estado de ánimo, Alicia hubiese conseguido más fácil olvidar aquella pena tan opresiva.

No es que hubiese jugado mal; nada de eso. En palabras del guardameta del equipo, volaba de forma _excepcional_. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Casi había aprendido a volar antes que a gatear. En algún rincón de su habitación debía tener aquella primera escoba de juguete, guardando polvo, ya demasiado pequeña, pasada de moda y olvidada. En tardes lluviosas como aquella, cuando el temporal había dimitido, Alicia agarraba aquella escoba y corría al jardín sin molestarse en quitarse el pijama y ponerse ropa presentable, o siquiera calzarse. Sus hermanos la seguirían, vigilándola con mirada divertida mientras buscaban su vieja bludger, burlándose de la pequeña Alicia porque aun no era lo suficientemente mayorcita como para usar una escoba de verdad.

Siempre demasiado pequeña como para ser tomada en serio.

Y había volado bien, ella sabía que lo había hecho. Simplemente el capitán había preferido a Angelina. Alicia sabía que tenía mejor puntería. Casi hubiese preferido no tener ninguna especie de talento. Angelina era su mejor amiga y estaba feliz por ella, o quería estarlo. Pero Alicia sabía que ella lo había querido más, y en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos estaba la idea de que ella se lo había merecido más. Angelina no había pasado toda su infancia sobre una escoba. Angelina simplemente había decidido ir a la prueba porque le gustaba el guardameta del equipo.

Una sensación reconfortante la invadió cuando entró al castillo finalmente, pero no se dejo ablandar, poniendo atención al rastro de lodo que dejaba detrás de sí y al sentimiento de indiferencia que esto le provocaba. Seguía con su cabecita agachada, vencida, en una retirada forzada que le parecía larga en exceso. Quería llegar a su habitación, quitarse la ropa y meterse en la ducha. Pasar una eternidad bajo el agua casi hirviendo, que le quemara la piel, se mezclara con sus lágrimas y que la consolase. El agua a altas temperaturas a la hora de la ducha siempre le hacía sentir como envuelta en un abrazo.

Al entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor (después de que el retrato de la Dama Gorda le reprochase su estado de ánimo) notó a todos sumidos en sus actividades usuales de sábado por la tarde, y se dijo a si misma que no hubiese puesto ninguna clase de objeción contra un abrazo.

-¿Spinnet? –dijo una voz cantarina. Supo sin siquiera verla que se trataba de Katie Bell, una chica de primero de ojos inusualmente grandes y actitud infantil con la que hablaba de vez en cuando-. ¿Cómo te fue?

Giró su cabeza hacia donde la chica se sentaba. Varita en mano. Frente a ella, una pluma y el libro de Encantamientos abierto.

-¿Cómo te parece? –fue su respuesta, pero casi se arrepintió de ser agresiva al ver la mirada herida de la otra chica. Apretó los dientes.

-¿Entonces a quien le dieron el puesto? –preguntó entonces la menor.

-A Angelina.

-¿En serio? Nunca pensé que le gustase volar.

-No es volar lo que más le atrae del equipo. ¿O es que nunca la has oído hablar de Wood?

Se hubiese sentido mal por sus palabras de no ser este un dato conocido por casi toda Gryffindor. Por la mayoría de las chicas, al menos, que es más que sabido el hecho de que los hombres eran un fallo total en aquel cotidiano (pero apreciado) arte de darse por aludidos.

Alicia se dejó caer en su sillón favorito de la Sala Común, junto al fuego y frente a Bell, quien hacia una mueca comprensiva.

-El año que viene, Spinnet –comentó entonces, mirando fijamente a la pluma blanca. Alicia alzo una ceja.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu hermana y la otra cazadora se gradúan de Hogwarts. El año que viene vas a estar en el equipo.

Alicia sonrió levemente. No sabía si podía explicarle a Bell lo importante que había sido para ella en ese momento. Todos sus hermanos habían sido parte del equipo de sus respectivas casas en segundo. Era lo que se esperaba de ella. Según tenía entendido, Bell no tenía hermanos. Siquiera primos. Sus padres la consentían hasta en su último capricho. En cambio Alicia, siendo la tercera de cuatro, no tenia siquiera el privilegio de decir que era la hermanita bebé.

Optó por irse por la tangente.

-Tú nunca has jugado Quidditch, ¿cierto?

Bell levantó su mirada de la pluma, una sonrisa brillante haciéndose presente, pero volvió a concentrarse en el objeto blanco milésimas de segundo después. _¿Acaso está tratando de hacer conexión mental con ella, o algo así?_ La sola idea retuvo la sonrisa de Alicia en sus labios.

-¿En qué momento? Soy hija de muggles, ¿recuerdas? Pero cuánto me gustaría aprender… Digo, he volado solo dos veces y no puedo esperar a la tercera. Es como montar a caballo. La escoba casi sabe lo que sientes. Es como un amigo. No puedo esperar a tener mi propia escoba, pero mis padres no quisieron ni oír hablar de eso.

La actitud de Bell divertía a Alicia, muy a su pesar (que vamos, no le encantaba estar en estado de depresión, pero creía merecerse unas horitas de autocompasión, llanto y chocolate antes de seguir con su vida.) Siempre era así con hijos de muggles. Se aplicaban más en sus clases, mostraban más interés por volar… mostraban más interés por todo en general. Le resultaba casi halagador.

-¡Wingardium leviosa! –Bell había dado la conversación por terminada con un movimiento rápido, una sonrisa subrepticia, y una pluma que lentamente se levantaba de la mesa. Lentamente, moviendo su varita para dirigirla, guió la pluma hacia la cabeza de Alicia y la dejó reposando ahí.

Ese fue el momento en que decidieron hacer aparición todos los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quidditch. O mejor dicho, el equipo al completo.

-Bonito sombrero, Lizzie –rió uno de los gemelos Weasley (ve tú a saber si era Fred o George) mientras el otro examinaba de cerca la pluma. En lugar de montar un numerito como lo hubiese hecho diez minutos antes, Alicia agarró la pluma y empezó a hacerle cosquillas con ella en la cara al gemelo que tenía más cerca. El arrugó su naricita pecosa, y de no haber sido aquella mente maquiavélica (según ella) tras el rostro risueño, ella le hubiese encontrado tierno.

-A callar, Weasley…

-¿Weasley? Que poca clase, Lizzie. Un año juntos y todavía ni te enteras. ¿Soy Fred, o George? –ese era el juego favorito de los gemelos: Confundir a Alicia. Con Angelina no podían. Ella los conocía desde la infancia y parecía tenerlos dominados, entrenados, y para disgusto de los gemelos, correctamente identificados.

_Vamos, que ni su propia madre. Aunque con tanta descendencia nadie puede culparla_. Alicia se sintió culpable por el pensamiento, pero este igual la mantuvo sonriendo.

-Angie, ayúdame –rogó, olvidando por un instante que estaba enojada y resentida con su amiga. No tardó mucho en recordarlo, por lo que no fue capaz de verla a los ojos. Pero esta no se dio por aludida.

-¿Qué hacías con esa pluma en la cabeza, por Merlín?

-Pregúntale a Bell.

-¿Bell?

Alicia la buscó con la mirada y comprobó que, efectivamente, la chiquilla se había ido. No obstante, había dejado su libro de estudio abierto y descuidado. Se valió de la pluma como marcalibros, cerrando el libro cuidadosamente. Ya se lo daría cuando la viera…

-Katie Bell, de primero. Estaba aquí hace un minuto. No tiene importancia.

-No, la verdad es que no. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –soltó sin más Angelina, sin ninguna clase de rodeos innecesarios ni falsas modestias, ni intenciones fingidas, ni pretensiones ocultas. La pura y clara verdad, la pregunta dirigida directamente, con lo que Alicia sabía que esperarse y qué decir de regreso. Por eso Angelina era su mejor amiga desde el mismísimo momento en que el Sombrero Seleccionador la declaró Gryffindor sin mucho pensar, casi inmediatamente, y sus pasos la llevaron a sentarse entre la gente que ahora la rodeaba.

-Está bien, Angelina. En serio -…por lo que Alicia optó por no dejar siquiera que la discusión tuviese lugar. Los gemelos ya comenzaban a pasar su mirada de un lado a otro, decidiendo finalmente que entre mujeres quedaba la conversación y tomando retirada como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, no está bien. Hablé con Charlie y…

Solamente ahí Alicia se dio cuenta de que _tal vez_ estaba siendo injusta.

-No. Nada de eso. Siempre te quejas conmigo de que… de que no sobresales en ningún respecto, aunque es una mentira brutal. Ya tienes algo para lo que eres talentosa, tú misma puedes notarlo, y no pienso dejar que…

- ¿Y? ¿Y de que me sirve? No me interesa tanto. Tú te lo mereces más. Trabajaste más por ello. Igual Charlie me dice que no se opone a entrenar a un equipo de reserva...

-Tú eres mejor. Te eligieron a ti. Y mira, que impresionaste a Wood de veras. Y ya vas a dejar de fastidiarme con que me importa demasiado el Quidditch cuando tú misma entiendas lo divertido que es. Felicidades, cazadora.

Alicia mentía, un poquito. No creía que Angelina fuese mejor que ella, no necesariamente. Pero el capitán parecía pensarlo, así que alguna verdad debía estar diciendo.

-Era George –dijo Angelina súbitamente, y Alicia estuvo alegre ante el cambio de tema-. Fred nunca arruga la nariz, y muy probablemente te hubiese quitado la pluma para hacerte cosquillas él.

-¿Y tu como descubres esas cosas? ¿Acaso después de que hacen algo que te parece diferente les vas preguntando sus nombres?

Angelina rió.

-Una vez que los Weasley vinieron de visita, cuando teníamos seis años, me dio por jugar al novio y la novia y... bueno, uno de los gemelos fue mi novio y el otro nos casó. No sabía cuál era cual, y todavía no lo sé… pero desde ahí les juré que iba a aprender a distinguirlos.

Alicia ya se imaginaba a Angelina con seis años y un ramillete de las flores del jardín de su madre, envuelta en una sábana blanca (pero raída, que la señora Johnson no hubiese querido cederla de estar en mejor estado) y a uno de los gemelos inclinándose cómicamente para darle un pico después de que el otro diera su solemne e infantil permiso.

-…Así que tu primer beso fue un Weasley.

-Qué va. Mira que estos dos son ingeniosos y divertidos, pero de chicas, ¡nada!

Alicia no pudo hacer más que alzar una ceja y desviar la mirada, con una sonrisa furtiva. Si ella había nacido montada en una escoba, Angelina había nacido con su Manual Mental de Entender a los Hombres planificado por capítulos y a medio escribir. Y la parte ya escrita serían los capítulos que describían al hombre perfecto (y según Alicia, inexistente.)

Ella no andaba realmente en plan de chicos -no muchas chicas de su edad años lo estaban- pero Angelina era diferente. Lo primero que Angelina le había dicho en su vida, después de que Alicia hubo sido proclamada Gryffindor, fue:

-Mira ese de allá, el que está al lado de ese pelirrojo… ese de espalda ancha. ¿A que es guapo?

Se refería, cómo no, a Oliver Wood, guardián del equipo de Quidditch. Una cara bonita, pero nada que despertase en Alicia aquello que parecía despertar en Angelina. Siempre sensata, tenía que recordarle a su amiga que el amor eterno no se encontraba a esa edad. Ella hacia oídos sordos. Entrenó durante el verano para impresionarle, y para impresionarle se presentó a las pruebas. Alicia sabia que el _"buen pase, Johnson" _que había conseguido arrancarle (junto con una brillante sonrisa) seria alimento para sus mejores sueños por lo menos durante una semana.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban fijos en el antedicho jugador de Quidditch, quien tenía una conversación animada con…

-¿No es esa Katie Bell hablando con Wood?

Lo soltó sin pensar, pero Angelina volteó más rápido que snitch recién liberada.

-¿Crees que le guste?

-¿Bell? Ella todavía cree en Papa Noel y en el hada de los dientes, juega con muñecas y hasta se trajo su perrito de peluche porque no puede dormir sin él. ¿Crees de verdad que…?

-¡Y mira como la está viendo! ¡Le brillan tanto los ojos…!

Pero de nada servía explicarle que no, que Bell era una chica inocente, de esas que claramente venían de Venus cuando los hombres eran de Marte y tenía poco o nulo interés en la socialización entre planetas. Y que Wood decididamente venia de Marte, era ampliamente considerado asexual y que, si acaso, no le iban las de primero. Que con la diferencia de edades y madurez, lo último que haría en su vida seria fijarse en la pequeña (de edad y mentalidad) Katie Bell.

Así que cuando la chica se dirigió hacia donde ellas estaban, presumiblemente a recoger sus útiles, se tuvo que encarar con la mirada fiera de Angelina.

-¿Y ustedes dos de que hablaban? –espetó.

Y la chiquilla como si estuviese en una pradera con florecillas y mariposas, felizmente ajena ante el enojo de Angelina.

-De negocios y de Quidditch –_…y eso explica la mirada de maniático_, pensó Alicia-. Lo escuché decir hace unos días que quiere comprarse una escoba nueva y estoy convenciéndolo de que me venda la suya a fin de curso, que para no utilizarla…

-¿Y por qué no te compras la tuya? –Angelina no se rendía. Alicia no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y agradecer que Bell fuese así de distraída.

- Mis padres no quieren comprarme una escoba. Creen que es peligroso. Y yo no creo que podría ahorrar el dinero para una nueva, pero si puedo comprar una usada y lo que me dan mis abuelos por mi cumpleaños va a ser suficiente. Además, ¿no crees que heriría los sentimientos de la escoba estar guardada y olvidada? Me parte el corazón pensarlo.

Alicia casi se siente culpable por su escoba de juguete. Mejor ni le contaba esa historia… pero no pudo hacer más que admirar a Bell. Algo bueno le había dado el ser una niña consentida: No aceptaba un no por respuesta, y si la respuesta era no, ella buscaba la forma de convertirla en un sí. Se llevaría más de una decepción al tratar de adaptase a las clases de Snape…

-Date por vencida, Angelina –intervino entonces-. Bell, creí que te habías dejado tu libro de Encantamientos…

-Sí, yo ya me voy. ¡Gracias por cuidarlo! –y con una sonrisa, se despidió y subió a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¿Tu de donde la conoces y la defiendes?

-No sabía que era un crimen hablar con tu amorcito. No, menos mal que no quedé en el equipo. No me hubieses dejado en paz. Lo estas llevando muy lejos, este asunto de Wood.

Angelina quedó en silencio, y Alicia supo que había logrado hacerla entrar en razón. Pero antes de que pudiesen decir mucho más, el chico a discutir se sentó al lado de Angelina, para gran placer de ésta.

-Esa Katie Bell… ¿Vuela bien?

-Ni idea. No está en nuestro curso –se apresuró a decir Angelina-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Tiene buena complexión para ser buscadora, y dice que le gustó muchísimo volar y que fue una de las que mejor pudo con su escoba en la clase de vuelo. Claro que quizás una Cleansweep 6 no sea la mejor opción…

Katie Bell de buscadora. Esa si era buena. Podía tener la snitch a tres milímetros de su nariz y distraerse con el pajarito colorido que le volaba al lado. Alicia no fue capaz de reprimir una risita.

-¿Qué pasa? –Wood se veía desorientado.

-Nada, nada. No sé cómo vuela, pero te puedo asegurar que Bell no va a ser tu buscadora.

Y es que Wood, un año antes de tiempo, ya se estaba obsesionando con eso de que sería capitán del equipo el curso que seguía, y parecía ver en cada persona una ficha más de su tablero de juego. Quidditch, Quidditch y más Quidditch, como siempre. No, que si al final terminaba saliendo con Angelina, Alicia saltaba de la Torre de Astronomía. Jurado. El chico le daba un poco de miedito. Tenía un carácter casi patológico. Obsesivo y solitario, no tenía amigos más que los miembros del equipo. Con los que su relación se era estrictamente profesional, como quien dice.

-Es una pena. No hay nadie en esta casa aparte de Charlie Weasley que pueda hacer ese trabajo. Me gustaría ir a la clase de vuelo de los de primero, a ver si ahí hay alguien… y esa chica Bell, cómo me gustaría que fuese buena. Hasta me negoció el precio de mi escoba. Dice que estuvo informándose al respecto. _Eso_ es interés.

Los celos de Angelina eran evidentes, y Alicia tenía la solución más efectiva para aplacarla.

-Wood, oye, ¿Qué te parecieron las pruebas de hoy?

-Spinnet... ¿Spinnet, no? Estuviste excelente... pero creo que Johnson es lo que Gryffindor necesita porque es más agresiva mientras tu...

Y mientras el chico se enfrascaba en un monólogo emocionado y analítico, Alicia se paró de su lugar y subió a su dormitorio sin ser notada. Ya Angelina podría coquetearle a Wood sin provocarle a Alicia ganas de vomitar. Alicia hubiese estado encantada de y comentar la más reciente temporada, de paso. Sabía que cuando ella estuviese en el equipo, o incluso entrenando como reserva, podría formar con él una especie de amistad. Pero mientras tanto, se lo dejaba a Angelina así como lo quería, envuelto en papel de regalo, con gran lazo rojo y una elaborada dedicatoria.

Rió ante la imagen mental, mientras decidía darse su tan anhelada ducha. Como esperaba, el agua caliente la hizo sentir como recién sacada del empaque, y se deleitó también ante el roce de su ropa contra su piel ahora limpia. Al entrar a su habitación, se consiguió con Angelina, toalla en mano y mirada perdida.

-Me baño y bajamos a comer. Y de camino te cuento toda mi conversación con Wood… -Por su tono, Alicia detectaba que algo no había ido bien. No sabía si entristecerse o alegrarse. No entendía como alguien de carácter tan fuerte como Angelina podía ser propensa a tales estupideces y mientras antes le olvidase, mejor.

Angelina cumplió su promesa y apenas habían salido de la Torre de Gryffindor, soltó lo que la había puesto de tan mal humor.

-Wood me dejó claro que jamás saldría con alguien de su mismo equipo de Quidditch.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Te parece poco? Llevo un año completo…

-Ya vendrán otros, Angie. Mejores y más posibles.

-¿En serio crees que no tengo oportunidad?

Conversaciones acerca de chicos solían marearla. Angelina tenia amigas en cursos superiores por una buena razón - Alicia se sentía pequeña e inocente a su lado.

-Se trata de Oliver Wood -respondió finalmente-. ¿Alguna vez lo has visto con una chica, sea quien sea? Y no es por falta de candidatas.

Angelina no respondió, y Alicia rogó poder dar el tema por cerrado definitivamente. Por suerte, nadie les mencionó nada relacionado con chicos, Wood o Quidditch en general aquella noche. Pero tuvo que soportar el domingo escuchando a sus amigos más cercanos discutir el plan de entrenamientos de Charlie Weasley, mientras ella terminaba los deberes de Pociones para el día siguiente. Por la noche, como era seguro, Angelina, los gemelos y Lee Jordan se adueñaron de su buen trabajo para reproducirlo descaradamente.

Pociones era la primera clase de la mañana, como para empezar el día y la semana con buen pie (nótese el sarcasmo.) Nada más al llegar, las chicas tomaron asiento la una al lado de la otra, combatiendo sus ansias de quedarse dormida. Angelina se había quedado dormida una vez, y el castigo resultante, según contaba, no le había resultado nada agradable.

Pero hubiese preferido dormir a que escuchar la discusión de la mesa de atrás suyo. Slytherin #1 pedía una pluma y Slytherin #2 la negaba. La discusión se volvió personal y tan hastiada estuvo de escucharlos reñir, que sacó una pluma de su mochila y se la entregó sin pensarlo demasiado a #1, a quien identifico como Adrian Pucey, para asombro de éste y de #2, quien no era otro sino Montague. Pucey era relativamente tolerable. En cambio, Montague era... ¿cómo ponerlo de forma decente...?

Incluso siendo naturalmente delicada, Alicia jamás encontró una forma decente de ponerlo.

Era un gesto que no había pensado en exceso (¿quién piensa en exceso a primera hora de la mañana?), pero Angelina le dedicó una mueca a cejas alzadas.

-¿No y que no tienes una obsesión con Pucey?

Rodó los ojos como toda respuesta. Su "obsesión" se basaba en que la Selección del chico había durado casi quince minutos. Había oído hablar de Selecciones largas, pero nunca imaginó que tenía que esperar de pie durante una de ellas. Y si el Sombrero había dudado con respecto a Slytherin, capaz Adrian Pucey no era_ tan_ Slytherin. La duda picaba su natural curiosidad.

Iba a contestar, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados por la entrada del profesor. Ese era otro personaje que le causaba gran curiosidad a Alicia – Severus Snape. Eso nunca lo confesaría (porque con Pucey, incluso Angelina admitía que no era un "troll descerebrado, insensible e inestable" como la gran mayoría de los de Slytherin. ¿Snape? Angelina se lo recordaría hasta después de muertas.)

-Abran sus libros en la página 98. Usos y propiedades de los insectos en la fabricación de Pociones…

La mente de Alicia se desconectó y trabajó en modo zombie por las siguientes dos horas. Al ser una magia tan precisa, no tenía ningún problema real en Pociones. Angelina y ella simplemente trataban de pasar desapercibidas para que Snape no respirara sobre sus cuellos (porque aparte de molesto, con sus hábitos de higiene –o la falta de los mismos- ya imaginaba su aliento de dragón recién despertado.)

No como los gemelos, que se ganaron una detención por discutir a cuál de los dos se refería Snape cuando llamo a "Weasley."

-Deberían dejar de caer en sus provocaciones –fue la opinión de Alicia, ya sentados en el Gran Comedor, habiéndose deshecho de la nube negra que tomaba la forma de aquella odiada clase.

-Normalmente no estaría de acuerdo, pero ahora que estamos en el equipo… -comenzó Angelina.

-No pasaría nada, preciosa. ¿Te has dado cuenta de quién es el capitán? –Interrumpió entonces Lee Jordan. Lee sentía una especie de admiración hacia Angelina, tan mal disimulada como la de ella por Wood. Alicia sentía un poco de pena por él.

-¿"Preciosa"? -Angelina, lejos de intimidarse, alzo las cejas con aparente diversión-. Pero por lo mismo, Lee, deberían mostrar más respeto hacia su hermano…

-¡Qué va! ¡Detención con Snape es tan instructiva!

Traducción: Los gemelos estaban escribiendo un manual (mental, como el de Angelina con los chicos) de "1001 formas de lograr que un caldero explote." A diferencia de que esos dos realmente hacían explotar calderos.

-La otra vez los puso a limpiar su armario, ¿recuerdan?

-Queridísima Angie, ¿Cómo crees que conseguimos los ingredientes para…?

-Fred, no traiciones el secreto –George alzó la barbilla con solemnidad, pero una sonrisilla traviesa lo delataba-. No en frente de Lizzie.

-¡Hey! -se indignó Alicia.

-Lo siento, pero eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. No queremos que nadie... ¿cómo se dice?

-No queremos que nadie una los eslabones -completó George-. Por cierto, ¿de qué hablabas con Pucey en clases de Pociones?

-No paraba de quejarse de que no tenia pluma, así que le di mi pluma extra. Cero palabras.

-Oh, Lizzie. Lección elemental de lidiar con un Slytherin: No alimentes a los trolls, querida. Van a querer volver por más.

Años mas tarde, Alicia se maravillaría de los poderes proféticos de Fred Weasley. Pero en aquel momento, rió y no le puso la menor importancia.

* * *

_Notas:__ Aquí es cuando la petición para reviews empieza. Esta básicamente confirmado que los reviews me motivan, apoyan y me hacen mejor escritora. ¿Por favor? aparte, me gusta siempre conocer y escuchar a los lectores. No hay nada más conmovedor._

_Gracias._

_-Kailey Hamilton._


	2. ¡Cómo el Grinch se robó el Halloween!

_Notas:__ Disculpas por el retraso - no tengo gran excusa, siendo que he estado activa en el Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Pero he aquí el problema con mi musa, que tiene antojitos bien extraños. _¿_Aquel reto que me hicieron en un foro? Inspiración instantánea. _¿_La historia que lleva dos años en mi cabeza? Nada. ¡Merlín me ayude!_

* * *

**Tres.**

Capítulo I: ¡Cómo el Grinch se robó el Halloween!

-¿No dijiste que querías ayudar a Katie a buscar una nueva escoba en Hogsmeade?

El silencio de Oliver fue todo lo que Angelina necesitaba, y se lo tomó como una victoria. Sentada en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro satisfecho. El Capitán del equipo se hallaba junto a ella, casi inmune a la felicidad que le acababa de brindar a la cazadora.

Angelina era la única que podía lograr que Oliver Wood les cancelara una sesión de entrenamiento. Solía preguntarse por qué - tenia la teoría de que su favorita era y siempre seria Katie, en el plano personal. Nadie si no Katie podía arrancarle una sonrisa furtiva en las prácticas más frustrantes, lo cual era un logro siendo que Oliver Wood no tenía sentido del humor cuando se trataba de Quidditch.

O del todo.

Pero basta de pensar en tonterías, se dijo, planeando disfrutar plenamente de su pequeña victoria. Contenta por las buenas noticias, tenía que compartirlas, por lo que busco con su mirada a Alicia y a Katie. Solamente encontró a Alicia, estudiando y traduciendo sus runas en un sillón frente al fuego. Decidió no interrumpirla.

-¿Has visto a Katie? -le preguntó a Oliver, que había vuelto a concentrarse en su campo de Quidditch miniatura.

Wood señaló con la cabeza un rincón, sin prestar mucha atención. Angelina se tomo un instante para notar que Oliver sabía exactamente donde estaba Katie, después del cual la volteó a ver. Estaba sentada junto a Harry Potter, ayudándolo a estudiar. Katie parecía estar de mal humor, pero por las sonrisas que Angelina le vio forzar, trataba de ser amable con Harry.

Katie era la persona del equipo con la que Harry mejor se llevaba. Se armaba de una paciencia que no tenia porque genuinamente sentía afecto por él, que era tan brillante en algunos campos y tan despistado en otros. Por lo general, era Hermione Granger quien se sentaba a ayudarlo con el trabajo escolar. Angelina asumía que como Granger tenía más tarea que todo Hogwarts junto y al cuadrado, Harry había recurrido a pedirle ayuda a su compañera de equipo (tan brillante en algunos campos, y tan despistada en otros.)

Angelina tenía el chismógrafo de Gryffindor bien actualizado. Muchísimo más cuando se trataba del equipo y quienes los rodeaban.

-Irónico como aquellos dos pequeñuelos que vivieron toda una vida entre muggles, convirtieron nuestro equipo en un buen equipo -pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué es lo irónico? Es obvio -concordó Wood al instante, dispuesto a conversar ahora que el tema era Quidditch-. Éramos buenos jugadores, pero no trabajábamos en equipo. Contábamos con Charlie Weasley, si, pero teníamos una calidad de juego muy rustica; hacía falta más delicadeza. Harry es el buscador perfecto, Katie es ligera, estilizada y veloz, y Alicia tiene una puntería que solo puede ser descrita como...

Lo siguiente que hizo fue ofenderse porque Angelina no pudo contener la risa, la cual fue tan escandalosa que atrajo varias miradas. Entre ellas la de Katie Bell.

Katie examino la escena unos instantes, y recordó que Oliver Wood era la razón por la que estaba de tan mal humor.

-¡Mira Harry, es el Grinch y se está tratando de robar el Halloween! -se levantó de su silla y fue directo a confrontarlo, dando grandes zancadas para llegar a donde Oliver la miraba con confusión aparente-. ¡Tú, Oliver Wood! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido...?

-Katie, con calma. Ya lo convencí para que no se robe el Halloween. ¿Qué es un Grinch? -preguntó Angelina, no sin cierta diversión. El enojo de Katie desapareció al instante.

-Oh. Eso es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

-Pues sí, pero tenemos entrenamiento el lunes a primera hora. ¿Qué es un Grinch?

-Otra vez llegare tarde a clases de Snape. Wood, no quieres que me ponga detención...

-Deja de inventar -intervino entonces él. Angelina creyó ver un semblante de sonrisa en su rostro-. Tienes Historia de la Magia el lunes de mañana. Binns no se dará cuenta de que llegas tarde.

Katie encorvó los hombros, simbolizando derrota.

-Valió la pena el intento.

-Definitivamente -mostro Angelina sus más sinceras simpatías-. ¿Qué es un...?

Angelina no se llegaría a enterar nunca. Una explosión se dejó oír cerca de donde Alicia trabajaba, distrayéndola de su curiosidad. Alicia, en su sobresalto, volcó el tintero con su mano. La tinta se derramó directamente sobre el pergamino en el que llevaba dos horas trabajando.

Alicia supo quienes eran los responsables antes de voltearse a ver. Y en efecto, un pelirrojo le sonreía con malicia a su mirada de ira.

_Solo puede ser Fred. Tremendo idiota,_ pensó Angelina. George, en general, cuidaba las sensibilidades de Alicia y Katie.

Alicia sentía que iba a explotar de la ira y de la impotencia, pero prefirió guardarse sus emociones y no montar una escena - suficiente atención había atraído ya. Sin decir una palabra, organizó sus útiles y los guardó en su mochila. Pretendía salir de la Sala Común y dirigirse a la biblioteca, pero se detuvo frente a sus amigas y su capitán.

-¿Entrenamiento en Halloween? ¿En serio? ¿Y encima no decirlo en persona, sino publicarlo en el tablón de anuncios?

-Cancelado.

-¿Cancelado? -Dos voces al unísono, y dos sonrisas idénticas. Oliver ya estaba cansado de repetirlo.

-Cancelado -les confirmó a los gemelos, mientras notaba a Alicia emprender retirada. Ahí fue cuando Katie se giro hacia los pelirrojos, sus ojos radiando toda la furia que había desaparecido cuando le informaron que Wood les había devuelto su Halloween.

-¿Se volvieron locos, ustedes dos? ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerle eso a Alicia? Saben lo sensible que puede llegar a ser. Saben lo mucho que le importan sus calificaciones...

-No es para tanto, Katie. Solamente la asusté. No sabía que...

-Sabías perfectamente, Fred Weasley -intervino Angelina.

- Sabían exactamente lo que iba a pasar -continuó Katie-. Saben que ella se siente herida después de esas bromas pesadas. Apenas la vean, se van a disculpar.

-Entendido, madre -dijo Fred con voz falsamente solemne. Katie respiró hondo, pero decidió que era mejor dejar de gastar sus palabras y soltó el aire en un largo suspiro.

-Katie tiene razón. Háganle bromas a Sirius Black si se les da la gana. Solamente no a Alicia.

-No sean tan aburridas -dijo George-. Lizzie tiene más sentido del humor que creen.

George siempre la llamaba Lizzie. Alicia insistía en que aquel no era un diminutivo lógico para su nombre pero (precisamente por eso) a George no le importaba y seguía usándolo.

Angelina estaba segura de que, en el fondo, a Alicia no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Katie? -Harry se había acercado a sus compañeros de equipo, pareciendo aliviado de que Katie sonreía de nuevo-. Pasó algo, que te fuiste tan de repente?

Katie alzo las cejas. Harry, siendo perceptivo? Eso también parecía demasiado bueno como para durar.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Ya todo está bien. Oliver canceló el entrenamiento del fin de semana.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué entrenamiento?

* * *

Alicia maldecía el día en que había decidido tomar Runas Antiguas. No sabía ni siquiera por qué se esforzaba con el TIMO. Admiraba a Angelina, que una vez habiendo decidido que Runas no le serviría para nada en la vida, hacia un esfuerzo mínimo por pasarla.

Angelina había entrado al equipo gracias a un enamoramiento de preadolescente que a duras penas sabe que es el sexo opuesto. Iba a salir de aquel equipo siendo una valiosa cazadora. Angelina había florecido gracias al Quidditch, y le daba un punto de comienzo y de apoyo cuando otras chicas se preguntaban para qué servían, o qué iban a hacer con sus vidas, o cómo conseguir aceptación social. Las tres cosas habían venido hacia ella sin que ella las buscase, gracias al Quidditch. Angelina no podía ser más feliz.

Alicia, en cambio, había entrado en el equipo gracias a su trabajo duro y fuerza de voluntad. Era lo que se esperaba de ella, por lo que casi se lo tomaba como una asignatura más. Una que le gustaba, si, pero no se veía entrenando así de duro el resto de su vida. A veces quería simplemente montarse en una escoba y volar, lanzar quaffles de forma libre, sin que Wood le pidiese que hiciese esto o aquello o que volase más rápido o más lento.

Pero ahora estaba sentada frente a su tarea de Runas. Detestaba Runas, pero su carácter le impedía dejarla de lado y no hacer el esfuerzo. Queriendo gritar, repetía todo lo que hace unas horas había hecho de forma prolija y exacta.

-Juro que uno de estos días, los derribo de las escobas -susurro con frustración.

Levantó la cabeza por primera vez en veinte minutos. La biblioteca estaba casi vacía. Para su alivio, cada quien le prestaba atención a sus propios asuntos.

Por eso, no se sintió avergonzada cuando lagrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos. No tenía la costumbre de llorar en público, o del todo. Pero entre los entrenamientos, los TIMOS y la falta de sueño, estaba siendo llevada a sus límites de frustración. De no ser por Fred y George Weasley, en aquel momento estaría preparándose para dormir.

Había perdido toda concentración, y se maldecía a si misma por ello. Examinaba a la gente que estudiaba en silencio, concentrados. Hermione Granger en su esquina habitual, un grupo de Ravenclaws entre montones de libros, y grupos pequeños de gente esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Y a dos mesas de distancia de sí misma, Adrian Pucey.

Tragó saliva.

Si ese chico se había quedado en su memoria, era porque Angelina y Katie la atormentaban al respecto. O eso quería creer. No se permitía a si misma olvidar que, al contrario del resto del equipo de Slytherin, Pucey no jugaba sucio. Tampoco pertenecía a aquellas típicas pandillas de Slytherins que se dedicaban a atormentar a toda la escuela. Alicia recordaba su larga Selección cada vez que lo veía y se preguntaba a cual otra casa el Sombrero había querido mandarlo. Alicia solía pensar que habían sido quince minutos, pero lo más probable es que no fuesen más de cinco. Quién sabe. Había estado de pie, cansada, con frio y hambre.

No podía evitar mirarlo. Alicia sabía reconocer a un chico atractivo cuando lo veía y Pucey, con sus pómulos altos y ojos penetrantes, cumplía su distinción personal. Su semblante era fuerte y su manera de tratar a quienes lo rodeaban era decididamente Slytherin. Eso solamente ahondaba en el dilema.

Pucey debía estar trabajando en Historia de la Magia, porque tenía cantidades inusuales de pergaminos a su alrededor. Incluso desde aquella distancia, Alicia notaba notas e irregularidades en los márgenes del trabajo de Pucey. Aquello la sorprendió, porque Pucey tenía la fama de ser metódico y organizado. Alicia sabia, porque lo había visto, que él sabia como desaparecer tinta y hacer que el pergamino quedase como nuevo.

La solución a su presente problema se le apareció de golpe, y tuvo que pensar dos veces antes de actuar.

_Vamos, es Pucey. No es Flint. Lo peor que vas a conseguir de él es un 'no' o que te pida algo a cambio. No pierdes nada con hacer el intento._

Haciendo uso de su espíritu Gryffindor, Alicia se armo de valor. Tuvo que hacerlo rápido porque él ya comenzaba a enrollar sus pergaminos y juntarlos. Lo observó guardar sus útiles en su mochila y dirigirse hacia la entrada. Solamente cuando pasó por su lado se atrevió a llamarlo.

-¡Pucey! -ya está. Lo había hecho.

Él se giró, sin sorprenderse. O eso creía Alicia, porque no mostraba expresión alguna. Alicia rezaba por no tener los ojos rojos, o siquiera una mirada suplicante.

-¿Spinnet? -Su voz no era amable, no era cortante. Alicia no sabía que esperar de él.

-¿Cómo... cómo haces eso?

Genial. Había sonado como una perfecta idiota.

-¿Hacer qué? -su voz no denotaba desdén tampoco. Alicia comenzaba a sentir escalofríos.

-Te he visto desaparecer manchas de tinta...

-Es un hechizo que no aprendemos en Hogwarts -fue su pronta respuesta-. Me lo enseñó mi padre.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Era como si Pucey no entendiese lo que conlleva una interacción básica entre dos personas.

-¿Me puedes ayudar, por favor? -preguntó ella. Un Gryffindor le había arruinado la tarea y estaba recibiendo ayuda de un Slytherin. Casi sentía que era traición hacia su casa.

-Déjame ver.

Alicia se tomo unos instantes en recuperar el pergamino de su bolso. Lo desenrollo lentamente, y el desasosiego que había sentido cuando derramo la tinta se apodero de ella una vez más. Aun no secaba del todo y coloreaba también los dedos que le tocasen. Fue difícil no reaccionar frente a él, que la observaba fijamente.

Los ojos del chico pasaron a examinar los daños. Alicia trataba de buscar en su rostro alguna semblanza de emoción, pero no veía nada más que una calma que parecía traicionera.

Sin decir nada, Pucey tomó su varita y la movió con gracia. Chispas color naranja se adhirieron a la porción del trabajo afectado por el incidente. La tinta desvaneció.

-No pude evitar borrar palabras. Es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Fue el turno de Alicia de observar el pergamino. Reponer los pedazos de texto que faltaban, y terminar la traducción, no podría tomarle más de media hora. Quería llorar nuevamente, ahora de alivio.

Nuevamente apelando a su instinto Gryffindor, se mantuvo serena y mostro su incredulidad.

-¿No me vas a pedir nada a cambio?

-¿Por qué lo haría? Te debía una.

Alicia tardo unos instantes en entender a que se refería. ¿Estaría hablando de aquella pluma que le dejo hacia tres años en Pociones? ¿Cómo se acordaba todavía? Es más, ¿Cómo (y por qué) ella misma se acordaba de algo tan mínimo?

Incluso así, todavía sentía que debía estar alerta.

-En idioma Slytherin, te debo más de una por el hecho de que no has intentado derribarme de la escoba.

Solamente ahí su semblante denotó algún rastro de emoción. Sus ojos brillaron, y su rostro se vio agradablemente transformado por una especie de sonrisa.

-La mala fama que tenemos -dijo con una especie de humor amargo. Su media sonrisa duro unos instantes más de lo necesario. Sin más palabras, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca.

Alicia, con su corazón incomprensiblemente agitado, recordó dos segundos demasiado tarde que no había alcanzado a darle las gracias.

* * *

-Lo siento, Alicia. George no tuvo nada que ver. Fui yo quien tuvo la idea. No volverá a suceder.

Era un domingo de Hogsmeade, y encima Halloween. Era difícil estar de mal humor. El cielo del Gran Comedor mostraba que nevaba, lo que definitivamente significaba una pelea de bolas de nieve con los gemelos, Lee, Katie y Angelina.

-No te preocupes, Fred -dijo con su más brillante sonrisa-. Ya pasó. Terminé y entregué el trabajo a tiempo.

-Buenos días, equipo -interrumpió Oliver energéticamente, sentándose frente a Alicia-. Hoy es el gran día...

-...en el que Oliver Wood no va a dar un discurso. Por favor -rogó Katie.

-Pero hoy...

-Katie, te tengo que mostrar quien es Jack... ¿ves a ese Ravenclaw? Ese rubio que esta sirviéndose agua y leyendo El Profeta...

Katie se giró rápidamente para ver al chico. Angelina le había contado que tenía una cita, pero aunque le había dicho su nombre, curso y casa, no tenía idea de quién era.

-Oliver, hermano, déjanos en paz por un día -tradujo entonces George.

-Pero...

-¿Él? -Katie ignoraba a los gemelos y a Oliver-. Nada mal, Angelina. Nada mal. Felicidades.

Alicia trataba de no sonreír ante la indignación de su capitán. Para distraerse, tuvo que voltearse para ver al Ravenclaw en cuestión. Lo reconoció en seguida.

-¿Jack Nollan? No me dijiste, Angie.

-¿Nollan? ¿De mi curso? -de pronto, Oliver parecía interesado-. Le tiene miedo a las alturas. Estas saliendo con él?

-No es asunto tuyo, Wood. Concéntrate en tu cita y yo en la mía.

-¿Cita?

-¿No dijiste que ibas a llevar a Katie a comprarse una nueva escoba?

-Es lo que llevo tratando de decir! Hoy es el gran día en el que Katie va a recibir una escoba nueva!

-Ustedes dos -interrumpió Katie, su buen humor súbitamente desapareciendo-. A mí me gusta mi escoba tal y como es. Lo saben.

-¿Quieres ganar contra Slytherin?

-¿Quieres oírme quejarme de cómo me hiciste cambiar mi escoba hasta el fin de tus días?

Tanto Oliver como Angelina pensaron que aquella era la peor opción. Los dos callaron, y Katie tomo este hecho para susurrar furiosamente hacia su amiga, sin que su capitán oyese.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo iba a ir con él a Hogsmeade? Yo ya quede con Fred, George y Alicia en ir a Zonko's y después...

-Katie -Angelina habló en un murmullo-, es la única forma que tuve de convencerlo. Al menos ve a ver escobas con él y luego escápate. Si no, la próxima vez me va a decir que no cumplo mi palabra y nos deja la práctica...

-¿Le dijiste a Wood que iba a salir conmigo si cancelaba? ¿Y desde cuando a Wood le importa?

-Le dije a Wood que podía pasar por Dervish & Banges y ver escobas contigo. Está bien, perdón. Pero estamos hablando de Wood, no de Warrington. Después nos reunimos todos y no será tan grave

-Ange, no puedes decir en voz alta que es una cita -interrumpió entonces Alicia-. Sabes que creo en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, pero en el momento que dices 'cita' lo haces todo más incomodo...

-Déjalo estar, Alicia -dijo Katie, intentando prevenir una discusión entre sus amigas-. Nos vemos entonces en Las Tres Escobas más tarde. ¿Te puedo dar unos cuantos galeones para que me compres algunas cosas de Honeydukes?

Angelina se sintió ligeramente culpable. En sus ansias, había olvidado que Katie y Alicia habían quedado en ir juntas.

-Puedo ir con ustedes, Katie...

-No, ve con los gemelos. Nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas. Trataré de soportar la mañana lo mejor posible -bromeó. Sabía que el chico no era tan malo, pero el cambio de planes la había frustrado un poco.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su capitán, con una sonrisa en la cara. Oliver era una buena persona - demasiado bueno, creía ella. No parecía tener una chispa de malicia o malos pensamientos hacia nadie, o hacia nadie que no fuese el Snape o el equipo de Slytherin.

-Oliver, perdona. Siento tanto que Angelina...

-Te forzó a ver escobas conmigo para que ella pudiese tener su cita.

Katie se sonrojó un poco ante lo directo que era Oliver. Su sonrisa le indicaba que no tomaba ofensa.

-Básicamente.

-No me quejo. Estoy en buenas manos.

En ese momento, Katie presintió que ese día iba a ser interesante.

* * *

Dervish & Banges era un lugar terriblemente fascinante para Katie. Adoraba aquel local, con sus estrambóticos artefactos y su iluminación tenue. Apenas puso pie en la tienda, corrió a examinar las estanterías y a hacerle una buena cantidad de preguntas a quien pudiese responderlas.

Oliver, muy a su pesar, sonrió y se dedicó a hablar con el dueño del local. Había aprovechado la ocasión para hacerle mantenimiento a su Snitch y sus Bludgers. Una vez el hombre se las hubo llevado para examinarlas, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sacar a Katie de entre las estanterías y llevarla a donde tenían la selección de escobas.

No era tan grande como la de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, pero era lo suficientemente inclusiva. Tenían la Cleansweep 8 y la Nimbus 2001. La Saeta de Fuego también, pero incluso Oliver sabía que era demasiado pedir.

-¿Una Cleansweep 8, Katie? Es como la Cleansweep que usas, pero más fácil de controlar. Te vendría bien para...

-No.

-¿Y qué dices de la Nimbus? Es rápida y...

-No. Dije que venía a ver escobas contigo, no que me iba a comprar una.

-Katie, eres una jugadora excelente, y creo que la escoba correcta te podría hacer bien. Tú necesitas una escoba más ágil que la que estas usando.

-Me podrías regalar una Saeta de regalo de Navidad, y aun así no la usaría.

Oliver no entendía a las mujeres y su empeño por apegarse a cosas que resultaban inútiles.

-No es el momento para ponerte emocional con tus pertenencias, Katie. Necesitas una nueva escoba. No pretendas que no la puedas comprar.

Katie se ofendió ante su forma de hablar. Si, sus padres podían pagar una Saeta de Fuego. Eran cosas siempre dichas en tono de reproche, como si ella tuviese la _culpa_ de que su padre fuese un hombre exitoso. Como si fuese algo negativo. Era un hecho que ella no mencionaba, pero que era traído a conversación por parte de terceros. Nunca había dejado de desconcertarla.

El hecho de que Oliver usara aquel argumento la lleno de enojo. Era inútil discutir con alguien tan obstinado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? -espetó, su estado de ánimo evidente-. ¿Vas a sacarme del equipo?

Oliver optó por el silencio, y ella aprovechó para regresar a las estanterías y seguir preguntando acerca de los artefactos que encontraba, pero no pudo salirse de su propio enojo. A todas estas, ¿qué tenía de malo su vieja escoba? Sus padres no habían querido comprarle una bajo el pretexto de los supuestos peligros. Ella se había salido con la suya y sus padres no habían podido decirle nada. Katie se lo tomaba como una victoria personal. La escoba era símbolo de su tenacidad.

Oliver, por su parte, siempre sintió que podía lidiar con todo y tenerlo bajo control. Incluso con los gemelos podía vencer eventualmente. La única excepción a esta regla parecía ser Katie.

* * *

-¡Vamos a comer a donde Madame Puddifoot para darle a Angelina un infarto!

Oliver parpadeo rápidamente, confundido.

-Katie, me siento honrado por tu propuesta de cita, pero...

-Oliver, me siento honrada de que creas que te estoy proponiendo una cita, pero mi capitán me prohibió salir con compañeros de equipo.

Esa era una política que Oliver había establecido al notar lo cercana que era la relación entre los gemelos y Angelina. Oliver también tenía su chismógrafo del Equipo de Quidditch actualizado.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a donde Madam Puddifoot, entonces?

-Angelina está teniendo su cita y está segura de que nosotros estamos teniendo la nuestra. Quiero ver su reacción cuando nos vea...

A Oliver le pareció una noción juvenil, pero tenía hambre y no se le ocurría una mejor idea que la de Katie. Habia escuchado de sus companieros de clase que aquel salón de té tenia buena comida, pero que el ambiente era detestablemente romántico.

-Katie, ¿segura de que esta no es una cita? -Preguntó desconcertado. Katie río con tal intensidad que le dolió el estómago. Eso pareció tranquilizarlo, y de tanto que ella se reía, fue él quien tuvo que arrastrarla hacia su destino.

Katie solo pudo parar de reír cuando llegaron al local. Nunca había estado ahí, y una vez adentro, entendió por completo la aprensión de Oliver. La decoración era de un gusto barato, y las parejitas que estaban ahí parecían solamente buscar un refugio contra el frio, un rincón en donde poder besuquearse en paz.

-Podemos irnos si quieres...

Él le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Ya llegamos hasta aquí, ya nos sentamos a comer.

* * *

-¡Por Katie y Oliver!

-¡Que no fue una cita, George! -se exasperó Katie.

-Soy Fred, Katie. ¿Tantos años juntos y todavía no sabes...?

-Perdón, Fred...

-¡No, yo soy Fred! -dijo el otro pelirrojo con un guiño de malicia.

-¡Ustedes dos! No me importa quien haya sido...

Angelina y Alicia se miraban la una a la otra, sin poder contener sus risas. Katie, de solo verlas, ablandó su expresión y se les unió. A decir verdad, nada mejor que estar con Angelina y Alicia en Las Tres Escobas, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, con los gemelos Weasley alegrando el ambiente. Oliver habia decidido regresar al castillo, con la siempre presente excusa del Quidditch.

-¿Tan grave fue? -preguntó Alicia.

-No, fue divertido... Incluso dejó de hablar acerca del Quidditch durante el almuerzo.

Katie no mencionó que había amenazado con taparse los oídos y cantar desafinadamente si él se hubiese atrevido a tocar el tema.

-¿En serio? ¿Y de que hablaron?

-Me contó de su familia, yo le conté de la mía... te vimos con Jack Nollan, Angie, y nos reímos un ratito de tu expresión...

-Ya, ¡restriégame en la cara que tu cita fue mejor que la mía!

-¡Que no fue una cita! Y Oliver te lo advirtió... ¿qué esperas de un hombre con miedo a las alturas?

-Tú lo que necesitas es a un Weasley, Angie -dijo Fred, no por primera ni por última vez-. No hay ningún hombre fuera de nosotros dos que te haga reír.

-¿Y es que acaso alguno de ustedes dos me ha invitado a salir?

-¿Ya te olvidaste de la regla que puso Oliver? Prohibido salir con personas del equipo...

-Y vaya que el mismo sabe seguirla. ¿O no, Katie?

-¡Que no fue una cita, Alicia!

Pero nuevamente, Katie se vio arrastrada por las risas de los demás, y pensó que Oliver había tenido una forma bien particular de robarse el Halloween.

* * *

_Notas:__ Y si, se supone que debe tener un foco en las tres chicas. Pero... pero... Katie y Oliver... la verdad, como Azkaban es el último libro donde Katie realmente interactúa con Oliver, creí que debía establecer dinámicas más bien temprano._

_Alguien preguntó acerca de Alicia y Adrian, y la respuesta es sí. Sé que es una pareja inusual y no pretendo que me la crean sin yo explicarla como se debe, pero planeo explicarla por medio de mi historia, no con ningún comentario aparte._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y por su apoyo. ¡Doblemente gracias si me dejan un review!_

_-Karyn._


End file.
